


Hard Luck

by deadcellredux



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Community: ff_fortnightly, Double Drabble, F/M, Foreplay, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcellredux/pseuds/deadcellredux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I raise," Daryl says, and Setzer’s eyes stall on crimson staining the end of her cigarette, red as the suits of diamonds and hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Double-drabble written for ff_fortnightly on Livejournal. Prompt was "Dexterity".

"I raise," Daryl says, and Setzer’s eyes stall on crimson staining the end of her cigarette, red as the suits of diamonds and hearts.

The players are sitting close to one another, hunched around the table; cards and gold and colored chips strewn across the weathered wood. It doesn’t matter who Daryl and Setzer face; their opponents always believe the couple to be strangers. No one notices the farce, the perfection of their game; that Daryl’s already moved practiced fingers to Setzer’s lap.

Daryl knows that Setzer gets off on the thrill of this; he’s already hard and her fingers trace the outline his cock makes through the fabric of his pants. He doesn’t move a muscle, focuses casually on the men across the table, searching for twitches, flickers of eyelids, intakes of breath betraying the bravado of a bluff.

"The woman sure is bold," one of the men says.

"You should address her directly,” Setzer replies, as Daryl’s fingers glide against him. “The lady seems to know exactly what she wants."

Setzer’s hand will lose, but his fingers find Daryl's thigh under the table, and nothing else matters. The two of them always win, in one way or another.


End file.
